Unforeseen Consequences
by charming writer
Summary: Castiel & Melissa’s married life’s short lived as the, Angel’s find out about them causing Melissa to go into premature labour & nearly die having her son. Castiel defying them races to his wife but not before she suffers another tragedy of her own.


**Unforeseen Consequences **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, characters from Supernatural as they belong to Eric Kripe & MC G but I do own Melissa Hale whose my own creation from Charmed. **

**Authors Note:**** Castiel & Melissa's newly married life's short lived as the, **

**Angel's find out about them causing Melissa to go into premature labour & nearly die having her son. Castiel defying them races to his wife but not before she suffers another tragedy of her own.**

P Three 3 Weeks Later

_Chris & Melissa on stage sing "It Takes Two" on the karaoke machine. The crowd _

_including Paige & Piper listen into that. Castiel unnoticed in the back smiles upon his newly wedded wife who's laughing along with Chris as they badly try to hash the words out. Finishing off, the crowd cheer as they both walk of stage & go over to Paige & Piper. _

Paige: Great tune guys.

Piper: Yeah it was um entertaining.

Melissa: Well that's how Karaoke's supposed to be. Bullozing it up & having, fun.

Paige: Didn't seem that way with Chris did it.

Melissa: Hey he wanted to do it didn't you?

Chris: No! You forced me on stage. I didn't have a choice.

Melissa: But you enjoyed it though.

Chris: No! I hate singing.

Melissa: But it's not about that Chris it's about having fun which you seriously need instead of trying to find out who's turning Wyatt all the time.

Chris: Yeah so I can save my future & family.

Melissa: & we don't know who that is & until then there's nothing we can do about it.

_She gets up from the couch. _

Melissa: I'm goanna go get an orange juice. Do you guys want anything?

Piper: Yeah I'll have a, white wine please.

Paige: & a diet coke thanks.

Melissa: Okay then. Chris?

Chris: Just a beer thanks.

Melissa: Alright then I'll be back in a minute.

_Going over towards the bar she sees Cas standing in the distance & smiles at him. Time Lapse later Fletch the bartenders tidying up the bar as the clubs quieting down. He's talking to his colleague Mitch. _

Fletch: Got most of the stuff downstairs Mitch?

Mitch: Yep. Just have enough to finish the night.

Fletch: Alright then.

_Looking over they both see Melissa sleeping on the couch she was on earlier. _

Mitch: She okay?

Fletch: Just tired yeah. I'd better get her home. The others went earlier. I'll take her in my car. You'll be okay here mate?

Mitch: Yeah I'll be okay.

Fletch: Alright then I'll see you soon.

_Going over to Melissa Fletch gently lifts her up getting a few moans outta her. _

Fletch: I know mate its okay I got you. God you're heavy.

_Walking Fletch carries her outta the club making sure she doesn't buckle under his weight. _

Melissa's Room Next Morning

_Castiel & Melissa are lying naked in bed together talking to each other. Castiel's heads resting against Melissa's stomach. She's stroking his hair lightly with her left hand. _

Melissa: Are you okay?

_Eyes closed Cas's listening to his babies heartbeats._

Castiel: Mmm just listening.

Melissa: To what?

Castiel: To them it's soothing. 

Melissa: Don't you get that when you receive revelation?

Castiel: Yeah but this's nice also.

Melissa: Mmm you're lucky I don't mind that. Mom hated anyone touching her down there.

Castiel: Oh yeah what'd she do?

Melissa: Freeze their buts off. She did that to dad once & that taught him.

_Looking up she thinks about them. _

Melissa: They haven't signed anything yet. Don't know if it's because of Wyatt & me but they're talking more which's a good sign.

Castiel: Well anything that helps get them back to what they were's good isn't it.

Melissa: Yeah it is.

_She looks back down at him. _

Melissa: Do you like doing this then?

_Looking up Cas talks to her. _

Castiel: Doing what?

Melissa: Being married?

_Coming up to her he looks her in the eye stroking her long ginger hair with his left hand showing his wedding ring on it._

Castiel: (Smiling) I do yes.

_Leaning forward he kisses her softly on the lips. Looking at the clock beside them Melissa breaks it up. _

Melissa: Mmm I'm goanna have to get up soon. I'm teaching a 5 year old the piano at 4 & need to get Charlotte into Magic School before then.

_Turning over she slowly tries to get outta bed but Castiel stops her._

Castiel: Um do you have to go yet? It's only 2.45. Can't you stay a little longer? 

_He nuzzles her from behind. Turning round she looks upon him. _

Melissa: Okay then.

_Leaning forward they embrace each other & kiss turning upwards as he lies on top deepening it. Melissa wakes soon afterwards. _

Lounge That Evening

_Coming in from the kitchen Melissa in her white cotton lace nightdress's eating a tube of ice cream as she spies Cas looking on worriedly in front of her which she feels empathically. _

Melissa: Hey sweetie what's the matter?

_Coming towards her Castiel speaks. _

Castiel: They know about us Melissa. The wedding, the 2nd baby everything.

_Hearing this Mel puts her hand over her mouth._

Melissa: (Shocked) Oh my god.

Castiel: My bosses had someone follow me & they heard everything.

Melissa: No.

Castiel: They said they wouldn't rip my grace out if I promised never to see you again & go into deep revelation & atone for my sins.

Melissa: For what loving someone? That's crazy. We're married they can't do that.

Castiel: Not in the eyes of god we aren't.

_Coming right up close to her Castiel speaks more. _

Castiel: I have to think about James & our child here. I can't protect them if I'm human.

_Feeling something almost like a contraction Melissa grips the couch & turns around. Castiel holds onto her concerned. _

Castiel: (Concerned) Are you okay?

_Breathing, slowly Melissa talks. _

Melissa: Yes it's just a force alarm.

Castiel: I'm sorry I didn't mean to.

Melissa: No it's okay. I knew this wouldn't work out anyway. Most of my relationships don't usually.

_Turning round she looks at him. _

Melissa: You better go before they do something else to you.

_Trying to ease her pain Castiel puts his right hand out in sympathy. Feeling this Melissa pulls away. _

Melissa: Please just go Cas.

_Heartened & dismayed Castiel disappears. _

Melissa's Bedroom

_Up here in bed Melissa tries settling down & sleeping but can't as she keeps tossing & turning. Climbing outwards she makes her way towards the bathroom but stops at the door & grips onto it tightly when she feels a pain down there. Trying to calm herself down Melissa breathes in & out slowly. _

Melissa: (Worried) I'm okay, I'm okay it's just a false alarm.

_Opening the door she attempts to walk out but cowers in pain & drops to the floor in agony. Realising the pains different from when she had Charlotte Melissa holds her stomach alarmingly. _

Upstairs Hallway

Melissa: Oh please god no.

_Feeling it worsen Melissa curls up into a ball. _

Melissa: (Moaning) AHH!

_Blue lights appearing in front of her reveal Chris standing there. Seeing, his sister down below Chris crutches next to her._

Chris: (Concerned) Hey sis?

_Seeing her hand on her stomach he figures out what's wrong. _

Chris: (Shocked) Oh my god you're not due for another 3 weeks.

Melissa: (Worried) Something's wrong.

Chris: (Concerned) What's wrong?

Melissa: (Concerned) I don't know. Where's mom?

Chris: She & Aunt Paige are fighting a demon.

_Feeling drowsy like Melissa speaks. _

Melissa: I need to get to the hospital.

Chris: Okay I'm just goanna get Grandpa here. I'll be back in a jiff.

Melissa: (Moaning) No please don't, leave me.

Chris: I'll be back soon I promise.

_Kissing her cheek he stands up & orbs out over to Victor's._

Victor's Bedroom

_Sleeping in his bed Victor doesn't notice Chris orb in but moans when he wakes him up. _

Victor: (Moaning) Uhh who is it? I'm trying to sleep.

Chris: Grandpa it's me.

_Hearing Chris's name he slowly gets up._

Victor: What huh Chris?

Chris: Grandpa you need to come over right away Mel's having her baby.

Victor: (Shocked) What? But she's not due for another 3 weeks.

Chris: Yeah I know something's wrong.

Victor: (Concerned) Wrong? What's wrong?

Chris: I don't know yet.

Victor: Where's, Piper & Paige?

Chris: Out fighting a demon. We have to go quickly.

_Getting outta bed Victor grabs onto Chris & they orb back to Manor._

Upstairs Hallway

_Orbing in they see Mel still in the position she was before. Victor bends down & strokes his hand over her back. _

Victor: (Concerned) Oh my god sweetie?

_Hearing his face Melissa looks up._

Melissa: Grandpa?

Victor: I'm here baby.

Melissa: It hurts.

Victor: I know sweetie I know.

_Bringing his head up to Chris he talks to him._

Victor: How did this happen?

Chris: I'm not sure really. I just came in now & found her like this. Something must've happened earlier Gramps.

_Looking at Melissa Victor speaks._

Victor: Well we need to get her to the hospital.

Chris: Yeah I know that's why I got you here to look after Charlotte.

Victor: Where is she?

_Spying, next door Chris answers. _

Chris: Next door sleeping.

Victor: Alright I'll go get her whilst you pick Mel up & take to Piper's car.

Chris: What? But I should orb Grandpa.

Victor: No Chris you can't risk exposing yourself.

_He goes into Charlotte's room to get her there. _

Chris: Where are her keys?

_Groaning in, pain still Melissa talks._

Melissa: (Groaning) In her handbag.

Chris: Right then.

_Rushing into Piper's room Chris comes out with car keys as Victor comes out with Charlotte. Bending down Chris puts his right arm around Melissa. _

Chris: Okay after 3. Ready? 1, 2, 3.

_He helps her up & rests her against him. _

Victor: Okay sweetie, we're just goanna go in Grandma Piper's car & take

mommy to the hospital & see if she's alright okay. Chris?

Chris: Yeah Grandpa. Come on sis.

_They walk downstairs slowly not noticing the trickle of blood coming outta_

_Melissa from behind them. _

Piper's Car

_Victor's driving maniacally down the road as Charlotte's sitting in her booster sit behind him & Chris's holding onto Melissa next door as she's fighting through her contractions. Going rightwards Chris grips onto the bottom half of his seat at the forcefulness of the turning. _

Chris: God Grandpa watch, how you drive will you. You could kill us.

_Trying to remain calm Victor speaks._

Victor: Well then you drive Chris.

Chris: I'm from the future Grandpa I can't do that.

_Hearing her moan Chris returns his attentions to his sister. _

Chris: Its okay sis we're nearly there just keeping breathing.

_Melissa tries doing that. _

San Francisco Memorial

_Pulling into the car park Victor spins round & stops right in front of the entrance. Taking his seatbelt of he gets outta the driver's seat. Speaking to the winded down window Chris calls out._

Chris: (Concerned) Grandpa she's unconscious.

_Opening the backdoor up he sees the situation Chris's in & the blood now coming outta Melissa. _

Victor: (Worried) & bleeding also. Get her out Chris.

_Chris does so as he opens his door up & orbs her just outside making sure no-one sees before hand. Victor grabs Charlotte & closes the door behind him as they both rush in. _

Main ER

_Coming in holding his bloody sister Chris shouts out. _

Chris: (Shouting) Somebody help me please.

_A receptionist noticing who it is comes over to them._

Tricia: (Concerned) Oh my god Dr Hale? How did this happen to her?

Chris: I don't know. I found her outside her bedroom moaning & then she started bleeding as soon as we got here.

Tricia: Right then. I'm goanna need a gurney over here.

_A doctor brings that over to them._

Doctor: What've we got Trice?

Tricia: Possible placental abruption.

Doctor: Alright let's get her upstairs then.

_He takes Melissa from Chris's bloodied hands & puts her on the gurney. They head towards the lift with Victor holding Charlotte & Chris trailing behind them. _

Heaven's Above

_Brennan's are having a meeting with Cas when a fellow colleague walks in._

Angel: I'm sorry to bother you Brennan but we have a situation going here?

Brennan: What kinder situation?

Angel: Melissa Hale's gone into labour. They think she might've placental abruption.

_Hearing this Cas looks worried. _

Brennan: What're they doing?

Angel: Taking her to do an emergency C section but whether she or the baby lives is anyone's guess.

_Getting up Castiel tries to go off but Brennan stops him. _

Brennan: Castiel you will stay right where you are thank you.

_Turning to the Angel Brennan speaks. _

Brennan: Keep me posted on the situation please.

_The angel bows down to Brennan._

Angel: Yes sir.

_Then turns round & walks off. _

Operating Theatre

_Standing around Melissa the surgeons get to work on her._

Surgeon: Right okay we need to get this baby out quickly & then try & stop this bleeding. Scalpel.

_A surgeon hands him that & he drags it along the lower part of Melissa's stomach. Putting that aside he calls for the rib spreader. _

Surgeon: Rib spreader.

_A 3__rd__ surgeon gives him that which he uses to open the stomach up with. Putting his hands, in he feels for the babies head which he does so & slowly pulls him out from inside her. Lying, him on top the Surgeon speaks. _

Surgeon: Scissors.

_The nurse gives him that which he uses to cut the cord. The Nurse takes him over to the table by the side of the room. Looking over the surgeon speaks._

Surgeon: How's he doing?

Nurse: Not good. He isn't breathing.

_She calls for a small oxygen mask & tries using that on the baby as another, nurse presses lightly against his chest trying to get him to breathe. _

Nurse: Come on little one breathe baby.

_After a while they hear a cry from him which lifts them up._

Nurse: (Smiling) He's breathing.

_The surgeon trying to stop Melissa's bleeding calls out. _

Surgeon: Good. Now I just have to stop this bleeding. Packs.

_A surgeon gives him those which he places around Melissa's stomach hoping they soak up the blood._

Surgeon: Suction.

_Grabbing a suction tube from another he places it inside & watches the blood come out hoping to reveal where the bleed is._

Surgeon: I can't see anything there's a lot of blood in here.

_The surgeon next to him talks. _

Surgeon 2: What about the other baby?

Surgeon: I don't know we'll just have to wait & see.

_Turning round he gets back to work on Melissa. _

Heavens Above

_The Angel from before comes back in again & bows towards Brennan._

Brennan: What is the situation then?

Angel: They got the baby out but he wasn't breathing although the nurses rectified that. There working on Melissa now.

_Hearing this Castiel sighs in relief but worries about Melissa also. _

Brennan: Right Dakar you may leave.

_Bowing down he comes back up & leaves as Brennan turns back towards Castiel who he sees has a knife with him. _

Brennan: Castiel whaddya doing?

Castiel: Going to my wife & doing the right thing.

_Brennan gestures towards him. But Castiel standing there throws him back with telekinesis then cutting his hand smears a bloody sidereal on the wall & presses against the middle of it making Brennan disappear. Breathing slowly Castiel turns round & disappears, to the hospital._

Alleyway Beside Memorial 

_Materializing down in it he comes out racing round towards the entrance & goes up to the reception inside it. _

Main ER

_The Nurse from earlier there sees him. _

Tricia: Yes can I help you.

Castiel: Which ways maternity?

Tricia: Turn left here go to the elevator. Take the second floor up come out turn left go down the end of corridor turn left again & it's at the end of that.

Castiel: Thank you.

_Doing as she says Castiel goes over to the elevator & presses the call down_

_button. _

Melissa's Room 

_In bed asleep Melissa wakes up seeing her family. _

Piper: Hey sweetie.

_Melissa speaks croaking._

Melissa: (Croaking) Mom.

Leo: Don't talk too much honey you've just come, outta surgery.

Melissa: What happened?

Paige: You had a placental abruption & they had to do an emergency C section on you. You nearly died from the bleed but they were able to contain it.

Melissa: (Worried) James?

Piper: He's okay sweetie. He's doing really well in the NICU & is a strapping young boy & incredibly sweet.

Melissa: (Relived) Thank god.

_Looking onward she sees the sad look on their faces. _

Melissa: (Concerned) What is it?

Chris: (Upset) Although they saved James they couldn't save the other baby as the diseased blood got into them & killed them. I'm so sorry Melissa.

_Hearing this Melissa turns her head round & placing her hand on her now vacant stomach cries. Leo places his hand on her forehead & strokes it a bit. _

Leo: It's okay sweetie it'll be okay.

Paige: We better leave & go give her some rest.

Piper: Yeah.

_Turning round the crowd go & do that._

Hallway

_Coming outside Piper & Leo speak. _

Piper: Are you going back up there now Leo?

Leo: No my daughter needs me. I'm staying here permanently so I can look after my family.

_Chris smiles in the background hearing this. _

Melissa's Room Few Hours Later

_Waking up she stares at the sight of Castiel holding their newborn baby. He smiles seeing her alight. _

Melissa: (Shocked) Cas whaddya doing here?

Castiel: Seeing my wife & son.

Melissa: But the angels.

Castiel: Don't worry about them. They're not a threat at the moment.

_Recalling her baby lost earlier on Mel cries out._

Melissa: (Crying) I'm so sorry Cas.

_Knowing what she's taking about he comes over & sits next to her on the stool. _

Castiel: It's okay baby. It wasn't your fault. It was in god's hands.

_Acknowledging him Melissa nods her head. _

Melissa: I understand.

Castiel: I just thank he, didn't take you & James also. I prayed he wouldn't do that & he didn't.

_Cradling James beside them he places him next door to Melissa. _

Castiel: Have you seen our son honey? He's beautiful.

_Turning her head sideways right she touches him lightly on his face. _

Melissa: (Smiling) Hey baby.

_Putting his arm out Castiel holds onto them tightly & rests his head against them. A few hours later the Winchester brothers & Bobby Singer are in there with her. Dean looking at the baby talks. _

Dean: He's so gorgeous sweetie.

Melissa: Thanks Dean.

Sam: I'm so sorry about the other one Mel. You shouldn't, had to have gone through that.

Melissa: Yeah well it would've been hard anyway trying to look after a 2 year old, 6 month old & a newborn. Doesn't mean I didn't want it though.

Bobby: No of course not. Alright then we're goanna love you & leave you as I'm sure you'll wanna spend time with him.

Melissa: Yeah thanks. & thanks for the cards & the balloons & the Teddy Bear.

Dean: No problems sweet cheeks. If you need anything just call us hey.

Melissa: Will do yes.

_Turning round the 3 men leave._

Driveway Week Later

_A newly released Melissa gets outta Piper's Jeep holding James's car seat. She walks up the pathway seeing Leo opening the front door up. Paige & Piper are walking slowly behind her. _

Paige: Uh it's good to be back isn't it?

Piper: Yes it is.

Paige: So whaddya we goanna do about Castiel & Melissa?

Piper: There's nothing we can do Paige. There husband & wife now. We can't break that apart. We're just goanna have to get used to it.

Paige: & what about you & Leo?

Piper: Well he's here to help out Wyatt, James & Melissa which's an entirely different story. We'll just have to see where that go's won't we.

_Continuing on they go inside & close the door. _

The End


End file.
